Requiem pour Harry Potter
by Hauru
Summary: Une sixième année débute à Poudlard, dans un monde marqué par le retour des Ténèbres, une sixième année qui sera pourtant bien différente des autres et dont nul ne sortira indemne. Des forces puissantes sont à l’œuvre dans l'obscurité...
1. Introït : requiem

- Bon, maintenant cela suffit, tout le monde dans la Grande Salle ! tempêta le professeur McGonagall en tentant de regrouper la foule en désordre des élèves.

L'été touchait à sa fin et une nouvelle année à Poudlard allait bientôt débuter pour la plus grande joie de Harry qui avait passé l'essentiel de ses vacances à se morfondre dans sa chambre. Les Dursley n'avaient jamais été aussi hargneux et ils semblaient avoir trouvé un plaisir tout particulier à martyriser le jeune sorcier pendant les grandes vacances. Aussi Harry était-il heureux de retrouver enfin Poudlard, seul lieu où il se sentait véritablement chez lui. Cependant, la vie avait perdu la simplicité de ses premières années à Poudlard. Depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort, la peur s'était installée dans le monde des sorciers. Même les paroles rassurantes du ministère ne suffisaient plus à calmer l'inquiétude que provoquaient les disparitions de plus en plus nombreuses d'éminents sorciers, réputés pour avoir contribué à la chute de Lord Voldemort. La marque des ténèbres apparaissait de plus en plus souvent sur les portes des maisons ou aux coins des rues et la méfiance commençait à s'installer dans les cœurs. Aussi les parents étaient-ils heureux d'envoyer leurs enfants à Poudlard, seul lieu que craignaient encore le seigneur noir et ses sbires.Pourtant, ces nouvelles peu réjouissantes ne semblaient avoir aucun effet sur le calme imperturbable du professeur McGonagall, tandis qu'elle rassemblait les élèves d'une poigne de fer.

Harry, Ron et Hermione traversèrent le hall d'entrée et franchirent les doubles portes qui donnaient sur la Grande Salle. L'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait dans la pièce tranchait avec l'anxiété des élèves. Des assiettes et des gobelets d'argent luisaient faiblement à la lumière de centaines de chandelles suspendues au-dessus des convives. A l'extrémité de la salle, les professeurs attablés bavardaient avec insouciance. Harry, Ron et Hermione, gagnés par l'atmosphère chaleureuse propre aux préparatifs de festins, traversèrent les tables des Serpentard, des Poufsouflle et des Serdaigle pour rejoindre les autres Gryffondor à l'extrémité de la Grande Salle. Le banquet qui s'annonçait semblait devoir être le plus grandiose que Poudlard ait connu depuis bien longtemps, comme pour compenser les troubles qui régnaient dans le monde des sorciers. Seuls les fantômes qui discutaient avec animation dans un coin ne semblaient pas prendre part aux réjouissances. Harry observa Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête avec surprise : il faisait de grands gestes des mains et semblait terrorisé. Jamais le jeune garçon ne l'avait vu dans cet état. A la vérité, le moine gras ne semblait guère rassuré non plus et même le baron sanglant n'était pas dans son état normal. Quant à Peeves, il était tout bonnement absent, probablement occupé à jeter des ballons à eau sur les élèves de première année. Les autres fantômes discutaient par groupes de quatre ou cinq et la plupart semblaient au bord de la crise de nerf, ce qui, pour des êtres morts depuis parfois plus de cinq cent ans, était la preuve d'une émotion particulièrement forte.

- Comment Dumbledore ose-t-il l'accepter dans l'enceinte du château ? criait Nick en se tordant les doigts. Sait-il seulement ce que cela représente pour nous ? D'ailleurs, ces choses là ne sont pas normales, même pour un sorcier. Certaines lois n'ont pas à être transgressées et si l'on me demandait mon avis…

A ce moment, le professeur Rogue lança un regard courroucé au fantôme qui se tut aussitôt. Harry observa alors la table des professeurs avec plus d'attention. Effectivement, là-bas aussi quelque chose clochait. Le professeur Flitwick semblait discuter joyeusement avec Mrs Chourave mais il était évident que le cœur n'y était pas. Toutes les deux minutes, les deux sorciers jetaient des regards anxieux vers le professeur Dumbledore qui semblait perdu dans la contemplation du plafond magique. Hagrid regardait ses pieds avec obstination, sursautant au moindre bruit et même le professeur Rogue était tendu comme un ressort. Quant aux autres professeurs, ils affichaient des mines diverses, de la gaieté affectée à une peur vaguement dissimulée.

A l'instant où Harry allait faire part de ses observations à Ron qui discutait avec Hermione, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et le silence se fit. Le professeur McGonagall pénétra dans la pièce à la tête d'une longue file d'élèves de première année qu'elle conduisit au bout de la salle, près de la table des professeurs. Elle posa alors sur le sol un tabouret à trois pieds et y plaça le Choixpeau magique. Pendant un court instant, le chapeau resta immobile, puis il se mit à remuer. Une déchirure dans son étoffe élimée, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit comme une bouche, et il se mit à chanter :

_Le ciel se couvre, la forêt frémit,  
A l'approche du Mal dont le bras s'affermit.  
Cependant en ces lieux,  
Protégés des cieux,  
Nul trouble ne peut frapper,  
Ceux qui cherchent la paix.  
Poufsouflle, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Gryffondor,  
Les maisons où vous déploierez vos efforts,  
Sont les garantes à jamais,  
De votre sécurité.  
Mais en cette heure difficile,  
Où une force habile,  
Lutte sans jamais se troubler,  
Pour détruire, brûler, assassiner,  
Il nous faut accueillir,  
Celui dont le nom fait frémir.  
Craint de tous,  
Honni de tous,  
Celui dont le sombre étendard,  
Apportait jadis peur et désespoir,  
Vient combattre avec nous,  
Armé de son juste courroux.  
Aussi je vous le dis,  
Dans les ténèbres une flamme luit,  
Car l'ennemi de l'humanité  
Lutte aujourd'hui à nos côtés._

Pendant environ une minute, les élèves se regardèrent sans comprendre, stupéfaits par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Bien sûr, le Choixpeau avait l'habitude d'inventer des chansons plus ou moins étranges, mais celle-ci dépassait de loin tout ce que Poudlard avait connu jusqu'à ce jour. Puis soudain, comme si un signal avait été donné, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps.

- As-tu compris ce qu'il voulait dire ? demanda Ron en se penchant vers Harry. Cette chanson était vraiment…bizarre.

-Je me demande de qui il voulait parler, dit Hermione qui regardait le Choixpeau avec insistance.

- En tout cas, répondit Harry, les professeurs sont aussi troublés que les élèves. Je ne les avais jamais vus dans cet état.

Effectivement, le professeur Chourave était en train de pleurer sur l'épaule de Hagrid qui lui tapotait maladroitement le dos tandis que Rogue, debout, blanc comme un linge, ne quittait pas Dumbledore des yeux. Les autres professeurs n'étaient pas plus rassurés et les fantômes avaient tout simplement disparu. Finalement, le directeur, à la vue de l'agitation qui régnait dans la pièce, se leva et rétablit le silence d'un geste de la main. Il rajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune, regarda la foule des élèves, et se mit à parler de son habituelle voix grave.


	2. Kyrie

- Merci à notre Choixpeau magique pour cette amusante chanson qui je l'espère vous aura divertit autant que moi, dit le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix chaude et rassurante. Cependant, je lui ferais aimablement remarquer - et il lança un regard noir au chapeau qui se recroquevilla sur son tabouret - qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas outrepasser ses droits en matière de chanson. De nombreux accidents malencontreux peuvent arriver aux chapeaux un peu trop entreprenants. Je me souviens d'ailleurs d'un vieux bonnet mauve qui… mais je m'égare, l'heure n'est pas à l'évocation des souvenirs, aussi amusants soient-ils et avant que nous ne mourions de faim, je crois qu'il est temps de procéder à la Répartition.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança comme si de rien n'était et se mit à déplier un long parchemin.

- Lorsque je vous appellerai par vos noms, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret pour être répartis dans vos maisons dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Edgard Adams…

Un très jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux grosses lunettes rondes s'avança vers le Chapeau dont la voix retentit presque aussitôt dans la grande salle.

- Serdaigle !

Les élèves de la table des Serdaigle se levèrent, mais les applaudissements manquaient d'entrain. La chanson avait troublé tout le monde et personne ne se sentait le cœur à fêter avec enthousiasme l'arrivée des première année.  
La Répartition qui semblait durer une éternité s'acheva enfin lorsque Rupert Welsh, un grand garçon roux aux cheveux longs, fut envoyé à Serpentard.

-J'espère qu'on va enfin pouvoir commencer à manger, je meurs de faim dit Ron à Harry. Lorsque je pense à ce que maman nous avait préparé pour la veille de notre départ…

Ron se lança dans une longue description qui mit l'eau à la bouche de Harry mais il fut interrompu par le directeur qui se levait pour faire un discours. Les lunettes en demi-lune du professeur Dumbledore scintillaient à la lueur des chandelles tandis qu'il réclamait le silence. Lorsqu'il n'y eut enfin plus aucun bruit dans la grande salle, il sourit aux étudiants. Un soupir de soulagement presque imperceptible parcourut alors la foule des élèves, comme si toutes les tensions créées par la chanson du Choixpeau s'évanouissaient soudain.

- Bienvenue à vous tous, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Avant que nous ne passions enfin à table, j'ai deux ou trois remarques à faire, et comme certaines ne sont malheureusement pas particulièrement réjouissantes, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chère ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité.

Dumbledore toussota légèrement et poursuivit :

- Comme vous le savez tous, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour parmi nous. Nous savons bien qu'il a toujours fait preuve d'une grande bêtise, sa réapparition n'a donc rien de surprenant. Cependant, certaines personnes en hauts lieux ne sont pas de cet avis, aussi l'école, tout en continuant d'assurer les cours, exécutera également quelques menus travaux pour le compte du ministère.

Il marqua une pause et sourit discrètement au professeur Rogue qui inclina légèrement la tête.

- Il est donc fort possible que certains professeurs soient dans l'incapacité d'exercer leurs cours pendant des périodes plus ou moins longues… mais rassurez-vous les examens ne seront pas supprimés.

Un long soupir de déception parcouru les élèves tandis que le professeur Dumbledore lissait sa barbe grise.

- Pour poursuivre sur une nouvelle plus réjouissante, le professeur Zacharie Fiodorovitch, de l'Académie de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Saint-Pétersbourg, qui se chargera cette année de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ne pourra débuter ses cours avant la fin du mois prochain. Il est en train…disons…de se remettre de certains évènements malencontreux qui se sont déroulés dernièrement. Pendant ce laps de temps, les cours seront assurés par le professeur Rogue ici présent.

De longs applaudissements en provenance de la table des Serpentard retentirent dans la Grande Salle, mais les autres élèves se regardaient avec effroi.

- Oh non ! gémit Harry en regardant Rogue qui exultait à la table des professeurs. Je sens que ces deux premiers mois vont être particulièrement longs et difficiles.

- Quant à la merveilleuse chanson dont nous a gratifié notre Choixpeau Magique, reprit le professeur Dumbledore, j'interdis formellement aux élèves d'essayer d'en savoir plus à ce sujet. Cela ne vous concerne en aucune façon et n'aurait même pas du être évoqué ici. Il est certains évènements dont il vaut mieux ne pas parler après la tombée de la nuit. De plus, même si mourir peut présenter un certain intérêt, je ne suis pas certain que vous en éprouviez particulièrement le besoin pour le moment.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent en silence.

- Je crois que tout est dit, conclut Dumbledore. Que le banquet commence !

Les assiettes et les gobelets d'argent se remplirent aussitôt de mets succulents et de boissons rafraîchissantes. Oubliant instantanément l'étrange discours de Dumbledore, les élèves se ruèrent sur la nourriture en poussant des soupirs d'aise. Comme d'habitude, les plats étaient délicieux et pendant un long moment on n'entendit plus que le cliquetis des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient au milieu des rires et des conversations des élèves.

Soudain, alors que les desserts venaient d'apparaître sur la table, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grand et un vent froid s'engouffra dans la pièce. Immédiatement, les professeurs se levèrent et Mrs Chourave ne put retenir un cri perçant, mais lorsqu'ils virent qui se tenait sur le seuil, ils se rassirent en soupirant de soulagement. Un jeune garçon que personne n'avait jamais vu avant se tenait devant l'entrée, insensible aux regards des élèves qui s'étaient braqués instantanément sur lui. Sans un mot, il s'avança en direction de la table des professeurs. Le silence qui régnait à présent dans la pièce n'était troublé que par le bruit de ses pas sur le sol carrelé.

- Qu'il est beau… soupira Elsa Watson, une élève de troisième année, tandis que le jeune sorcier passait devant elle.

Effectivement, il était indéniable que ce visiteur inattendu possédait un certain charme. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ou dix-sept ans et il semblait relativement petit pour son âge, mais les traits de son visage étaient dessinés à la perfection. Ses grands yeux gris, fixés sur le professeur Dumbledore, donnaient à son regard un aspect légèrement sombre et mélancolique qui correspondait parfaitement à l'image que l'on pouvait se faire d'une personne tourmentée par la peine et le chagrin. Ses lèvres semblaient figées en une expression indéfinissable et pas un seul instant l'on n'aurait put imaginer qu'il puisse se mettre à sourire. Ses cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules étaient en partie cachés par sa cape qu'il avait remontée vraisemblablement pour se protéger du froid, et l'ensemble avait quelque chose de fascinant et de troublant à la fois.

- J'ai été en Grèce avec mes parents il y a quelques années… murmura Hermione en se penchant vers Ron. Il me fait penser aux statues que l'on voyait là-bas… Il est vraiment très beau…

- Oh je t'en prie ! répondit Ron en haussant les épaules, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, regarde Parvati et Lavande, on dirait qu'elles vont se mettre à baver…en fait, moi je le trouve moche !

- Ce que tu peux être bête, rétorqua Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir.

Harry, quant à lui, observait le jeune garçon avec surprise. Il avait la certitude de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant, sans pouvoir dire avec précision d'où lui venait ce sentiment. Il était cependant certain que quelque chose d'évident lui échappait, et cette impression était particulièrement irritante.

Le jeune sorcier arriva enfin en face de la table des professeurs. Il s'inclina profondément devant Dumbledore et se mit à parler d'une voix aux intonations étranges.


End file.
